A recent advance in the field of diagnostic radiology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,384,771 titled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR THREE DIMENSIONAL VIEWING OF IMAGES, which is incorporated by reference. Three-dimensional medical images are presented via an augmented reality, virtual reality or mixed reality headset. Perception of depth is enabled by generating different images for each eye.